How to Destroy a Sakura Tree
by illusionary001
Summary: The Marshall of the Eastern Army still has a score to settle with Kenren for sleeping with his wife.


How to Kill a Sakura Tree 

Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: NOT WORKSAFE, Non-consenual sex, violence  
Pairings: OC/Tenpou, and slight Kenren/Tenpou  
Disclaimer: I own a couple of doujinshi and a cat named Sanzo, that is all.  
Summary: The Marshal of the Eastern Army still has a score to settle with Kenren for sleeping with his wife. (Even though it is OC/Tenpou, it's not what you think.)

_The sakura leaves have fallen and the sky has turned the dark color of dirt..._

The Marshall of the Eastern Army strode through the halls of the Western Palace, even though he had no real business being there. He was tall and muscular, and he was determined to take care of something, you could call it business or you could call it foul play...The Marshall of the Eastern army was six foot two, with large muscles, black hair, black eyes, and had a good looking face.

A couple of months back, the General of the first Squadron in the Eastern Army had gotten into a fight with him. One that involved fists and the dog of the General sleeping with his wife. The fight had gotten the General thrown out of the army and transferred into the Western Army thrilling the Marshall of the Eastern army to no end. However his adulterous wife had not been off the hook.

He had planned to revoke his wife's immortality for the sins of lust. But his wife, being the opportunist that she was, threw herself onto him and insisted that she had been taken against her will. That she had said no, but the General had not listened, he had taken her to get revenge on her husband. The Marshall loved his wife and knew he would always trust her; she had never once lied to him, or so he thought…

In truth, his wife had lain with practically every solider in the Eastern Army first squadron. After spending many lonely nights by herself she had freely prostituted herself to all the men. Unable to control the lust that resided within her…

Once the Marshall of the Eastern army had heard about the so-called "rape" of his wife, he became furious that the General had been let off with as little as a transfer. He had wanted to get revenge, but it was hard to get revenge on the General. There wasn't anything close enough to him to inflict pain on.

At least that was what the Marshall had thought. The rumors saying that the general had gotten himself a lover had even reached the Eastern Army. The rumor saying it was Marshall Tenpou was even better. The Eastern army Marshall had never seen Tenpou, but he had been given a description of what he looked like. Tenpou: the young and elegant male who had a face prettier than any woman, who had been deemed the weirdo for not acknowledging it, and who had become General Kenren's bitch.

That fact had just been too good to pass up.

The Marshal had brought four other men that he had hand picked to help with what he was about to do. Marshall Tenpou may be a pretty boy, but he was no weakling.

When the Marshall's group got to the door they slowly opened it and looked inside. Due to Tenpou's casual living habits, they weren't surprised it had been left open. Tenpou was sitting with his back turned, in his usual lab coat and slippers, looking at some documents. They knew that they weren't going to be able to take down Tenpou without weakening him first. The man had a reputation for taking down thirty demons at a time, and being one of the fiercest soldiers in the army.

The Marshall took out a small little pouch that contained a special drought he used on demons to control the masses when the battles became too hectic. The drought was a simple powder that was sprinkled into the air and entered the body through the mouth and nose. The powder was odorless, and would enter the nervous system causing disorientation and weakness in the muscles. Usually after that it would involve capture or restrain for the victim of the substance, but this time he had something bigger than capture planned.

The Marshall opened the bag and took out a small handful of the powder and blew it into the room. The powder would spread quickly and they would make their move. The Marshall told the other soldiers to wait until he gave the word, and slowly opened the door more and knocked.

Tenpou, upon hearing the knocking, turned around. "Yes, who are you?"

The Marshall smiled, "I'm the Marshal from the Eastern army. I had to deliver some documents."

Marshal Tenpou was indeed a beauty.

"Oh, okay. Just leave them there on that chair." said Tenpou indicated with his head towards a chair in the corner. He then went back to what he was reading; unaware of the danger he was in.

The Marshal casually walked to the chair and placed the documents on the chair, taking his sweet time to allow the drug to take its effect. He wasn't worried about the drug affecting him, he had grown immune to it years ago.

After the Marshall placed the documents on the chair he slowly turned around to face Tenpou.

"So you were the one who took in general Kenren?"

Tenpou turned and looked at the Marshall once again. "I didn't take him in, he was transferred here."

The Marshall smirked, "I'm surprised he hasn't been transferred again."

Tenpou frowned; the man was beginning to get on his nerves. "Maybe it is because there is no reason to be transferred."

The Marshall smiled and began to slowly approach Tenpou.

"Do you know the reason why General Kenren was transferred in the first place?"

Tenpou got defensive; he didn't know why the Marshall was asking him all of these questions. All he knew was that it couldn't be good.

"Your wife couldn't keep her legs closed." Tenpou answered, with a sense of defiance in his voice.

The Marshall stopped.

"Ha, Ha. Is that what he told you? Boy, you are so naive." Said the Marshall, all the while laughing.

Tenpou started to get angry, "Did you come here to talk about my General, or to deliver documents?"

The Marshall stopped laughing and looked at Tenpou. "Did you know that bastard violated my wife, right after knocking me out?"

Tenpou gave the other Marshall a confused look; he knew Kenren would never take anyone by force. He wasn't the type; even if you did piss him off, he would rather kill himself then take someone against their will.

"Why are you telling me this, this has nothing to do with me?"

The Marshall looked around. "By the way, where is General Kenren? I was hoping he would be here."

"None of your business. Now pleas­­­­­­e either answer the question or leave. I have a lot of work to do."

"What a shame. I really wanted the General to be here so that he could see his debt being paid."

At the word 'debt', the four subordinates came in. Tenpou saw this and immediately stepped backwards.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Didn't you know?" Asked one of the subordinates, "You are the closest thing to General Kenren. What better way to get revenge than by attacking what's closest to the heart."

Tenpou didn't stop to think twice as he tackled the other Marshall and brought him to the floor. The Marshall intended to harm him to get back at Kenren, but there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen.

The other subordinates attempted to subdue him but Tenpou thrashed like a wild animal. His body began to feel strange, the room was spinning and his limbs where getting heavy.

The Marshall, noticing that the drug was now in full effect, threw Tenpou off, causing the smaller man fall onto his back. . He was then grabbed by the four subordinates. The Marshall stood up and dusted himself off.

"You're quite the animal, you live up to your reputation."

The Marshall ran his hand over his lips, feeling the sticky presence of blood. He smiled, "I bet you feel pretty strange, don't you?"

Tenpou glared at the other Marshall.

But the Marshall just continued, "I came prepared and slipped an airborne drug into your office right before I came in. Your limbs will be semi-paralyzed for the next two hours. You'll be able to move, but you won't be able to cause any damage."

He then turned to the men that were holding Tenpou. "Put him over the desk and hold him there until I can get a good grip on him. Make sure he is on his back as well, I want him to be looking at me."

Tenpou was dragged over to his own desk, laid across on his back so that he would be facing his assailant.

The Marshall came up to Tenpou and wrapped one his enormous hands around Tenpou's neck. Tenpou struggled a little to try and remove the Marshall's hand from his neck, but every time he tried the Marshall would just squeeze harder. Tenpou watched the subordinates leave one by one to wait outside through the corner of his eye.

So the Marshall didn't want any witnesses. Tenpou looked back up at the Marshall with an unknown expression. He knew what was about to happen to him; he only hoped it would be quick. The Marshall looked eager, as his pants were already down.

Out on the battlefield, Kenren had been ordered to go and help the Eastern army, since the demons had gotten out of control. He was covered in sweat, blood, and dirt, but the battle was almost over. He was about to go and help some soldiers that were having trouble with a demon when he felt a shiver move up his spine.

Kenren saw a vision before his eyes:

_A sakura tree being blown to bits by a storm. _

_Then he heard a scream…_

"Kenren!"

"General? General are you alright?"

Kenren snapped out of it and noticed that his subordinates were looking at him funny.

"Oh, sorry, I just spaced out."

"Awaiting orders sir."

"Right. Move out."

"What was that?" Kenren asked himself. He shook it off when he heard one of the soldiers call his name, but there was something wrong back in heaven and he knew it wasn't good.

"Not bad for your first time," said the Marshall as he cleaned himself. Tenpou lay on his bed naked and in silence, his back turned. The traumatizing event had lasted over an hour; Tenpou had been dragged from his desk to the bedroom, until the bastard had emptied himself in satisfaction.

The sick Marshall smiled, "I have to say I am quite surprised, I guess those rumors weren't valid. I am honored to have been your first."

Tenpou remained motionless, but quietly answered, "If you are quite done, get the fuck out of here."

The Marshall still smiling, left the room to the front door of the office, where his subordinates were waiting.

"We're leaving."

One of the subordinates caught a glimpse of Tenpou as the Marshall was closing the door. He couldn't see all of him, but he saw Tenpou trying to sit up and fall every time he tried. Upon seeing that, something pulled on his conscience; he had helped in the assault of an individual who had had nothing to do whatsoever with the matter at hand.

Timidly, he went up to his commander. "Sir, was it really necessary to use such drastic measures?"

The Marshall glared at his subordinate. Just the Marshall's height was intimidating enough, without the glare.

"Are you questioning my motives?"

The subordinate looked down.

"No sir."

"Alright then, move out."

Tenpou finally managed to sit up in bed after five tries. Everything hurt him, his head, his neck. He looked down and saw that the bed was covered in blood, which meant that his desk and floor were probably covered in the red filth as well. He needed to shower, and clean everything before Kenren came back.

Tenpou sighed. His first time indeed.

With great difficulty, he managed to get off the bed and stand up. Looking around for his clothing, he found his shirt by his bed and his pants in his office. He dressed in silence, wincing as he put on his pants.

When he was finally dressed, he got a wet rag and began to wipe his desk clean. His desk had the worst of it, and it took him a good deal of time to get it clean.

Next came the floor by the wall and the wall itself. The wall was covered with his blood and was turning into a brownish color; it made him sick to see it. He had to hurry to the bathroom to barf, but stumbled and fell twice on his way there.

Then came the bed, he threw the sheets off of it. They were covered in the mingled essence of the crime, and smelled of the bastards sweat. He would burn them later, but at the moment he had no energy. He placed the sheets in an empty drawer and put new ones on the bed.

By the time everything was clean, he was already running a high fever and had fallen down more than eight times; creating more bruises on his already torn and abused skin. Still there was one more bit of evidence he needed to erase.

Tenpou made his way to the bathroom to shower.

When Kenren got back to heaven, he quickly made his way to Tenpou's room. Little did he know, he was an hour too late. When he got to the front of Tenpou's office, he already knew something was wrong.

The door was locked.

"Tenpou? Are you in there?" yelled Kenren as he banged on the door.

Tenpou, who was still in the shower, turned his head towards the bathroom door and turned off the water. He got out of the shower and put on his robe.

"I'm coming Kenren."

Tenpou limped over to his office door and opened it, only to see Kenren's worried face.

Tenpou forced himself to smile. "Kenren, what's with the face?"

"Well for one thing, you locked the door. That isn't something you usually do, and you were showering. Another thing you don't usually do."

"Oh, Kenren you worry too much."

Tenpou limped over to the couch and slowly sat down, but the pain shot upward, forcing Tenpou to bite his lip to suppress a whimper.

Kenren noticed Tenpou's limp and raised an eyebrow.

"Tenpou, why are you limping?"

"Oh, klutzy me, I tripped over one of my books and twisted my ankle."

Kenren continued to look at Tenpou with concerned eyes. There was something wrong with his friend. Not only was the story about him twisting his ankle complete bull shit, that dorky innocence that seemed to always be around Tenpou seemed to have vanished.

But why? What had happened, that left a horrible feeling in his gut?

"Kenren, don't you have a report to do for Goujun?"

Kenren snapped back to reality.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Are you sure you are alright?"

Tenpou looked at Kenren, and once again forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just go do your report so I can stamp it."  
Kenren still wasn't convinced, but left to go do his report. Something had happened; he could feel it in his heart…but what exactly?

The next day Kenren knew for sure that something was wrong.

He had come to Tenpou's office to get his report stamped, when he saw Tenpou lying on the floor.

At first he had thought that Tenpou had once again forgotten to sleep and had passed out. But when he went to wake him up, he noticed that Tenpou had a terrible fever.

Panicking, he had picked Tenpou up and carried him to his room. He had laid him down, and had figured that undressing him a little might make the fever go down.

This is where Kenren's suspicions started being confirmed

Tenpou had bruises all over his chest and neck. He hadn't noticed the bruises on his neck until now because Tenpou had had his shirt buttoned all the way to the top. Kenren also noticed that one of the bigger bruises on Tenpou's neck resembled a hand.

Kenren frowned and began running his hands across the bruises and took off the rest of his shirt. Kenren's eyes widened when he saw that the bruises didn't stop at the chest. No, the bruises went all the way to the wrists where the same hand print as on the neck resided.

Tenpou moaned a little and started to stir. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying on his bed shirtless, with Kenren right in front of him. Tenpou jumped up and moved back a little.

"Kenren! What are you doing?!"

Kenren frowned at Tenpou, "Well, I came in to get your stamp on my report when I found you passed out on the floor. I was going to wake you, but you had a fever. So I carried you to your room and decided to try and make you more comfortable, but then I see all of those bruises."

Tenpou looked down at his body.

"Oh, these, pay no mind to them. I just hurt myself sparring with one of the subordinates."

Kenren looked at Tenpou. "Tenpou I don't think you get bruises like these from sparring."

Tenpou smiled at Kenren. "We just got a little rough is all."

"Nobody in our squadron has hands that big." Retaliated Kenren, pointing at the bruises on Tenpou's neck and wrists.

"Kenren, please, just pay no mind to them." Said Tenpou, not looking directly at Kenren.

"Now would you please leave, I'm really tired."  
Kenren knew it was fruitless to get something out of Tenpou right now, so he helped Tenpou get into bed and left the room.

When Kenren got to the office outside of Tenpou's quarters and had shut the door behind him, he punched the wall.

He had a very horrible suspicion of what happened to Tenpou, but the question was who had done this to him. He wouldn't pry it out of Tenpou now, but whoever did such a thing would pay.

And what made him feel worse was the fact that he had known something bad was happening and he made no effort to go and stop it.

General Shin waited outside of Marshal Tenpou's office, knowing full well that if the Marshall of the eastern army found out he was here he would mostly likely be severely punished. He didn't care. No amount of torture could surpass the guilt he was feeling inside.

Ever since he had helped his commander in the incident two days ago, his conscience had been eating him alive.

Every time he would close his eyes to sleep, the image of Marshall Tenpou trying to sit up would appear. Every time he would sit in a quiet place, he could hear Marshall Tenpou screaming no, and he couldn't eat without wanting to hurl.

He didn't know why he had agreed to help his commander in the first place. When he had first heard of the plan, he hadn't cared. What reason would he have had to care? But as he had waited outside during the whole incident he slowly started to realize what he had just done.

Even if general Kenren had violated his commander's wife, it didn't give his commander the right to take advantage of someone else. Yet he had helped.

Shin knew what he had to do to lift the burden, and he didn't care about the consequences. He waited patiently outside the door for general Kenren to arrive.

Kenren arrived at Tenpou's office about five minutes after General Shin had arrived. Kenren was carrying a small bundle from the infirmary.

Tenpou's fever had gotten so severe that Kenren had had to stay and nurse him the whole night. It hadn't been pleasant either. Within an hour, the fever escalated and he began to have nightmares and began tossing, turning, and moaning. Within one hour Kenren had wet every rag in Tenpou's room and had placed them all over Tenpou's body just to cool him down.

When the fever had finally gone down, he decided to go to the infirmary to get some simple herbal formula

Kenren saw General Shin waiting by the door.

"What are you doing here Shin? I thought you would have been happy to never have to see me again. Especially since you never took your orders seriously in battle"

Shin glared at Kenren, "Oh, I took them seriously general; I just never took you seriously."

"Did you come all the way from the Eastern army just to insult me, or did you have something important to say?"

Shin looked at the door to Tenpou's room.

"You know, even though I never took you seriously, I think I respected you more than I will ever respect my current commander."

Kenren looked at Shin curiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you noticed anything different with Marshall Tenpou?"

Kenren's gut did a back flip, he knew where this was going, but the very thought of it made him sick.

Kenren looked at Shin with a dark look.

"Why do you ask?"

Shin sighed, "If you remember, a few month's back, before you were transferred here; you slept with our commander's wife."

"Yeah, she threw herself on me, saying that she wanted to go to bed with me before I left."

Shin looked down at the floor, "Yeah, well, that's not what she told her husband…"

Kenren continued to stare at Shin.

"Shin, did he do something to Tenpou?"

Shin swallowed hard. "She told her husband that you took her by force. He believed her and wanted revenge. So when the rumors of you two being lovers got to him, he thought it would be a wonderful idea to do the same to your friend."

"And you know this because...?"

"The Marshall hand-picked four of us to help, us four being ones that didn't really like you. I didn't care at first, but then when I heard and saw the aftermath of what he did I just couldn't agree with what he did."

Kenren stared at Shin speechless.

"If you want to beat me go right ahead, I don't care; I deserve it."

Kenren opened the door to Tenpou's office and went in shutting the door behind him, but right before the door closed he said in barely a whisper,

"You're not worth it."

Kenren closed the door behind him and threw the bundle that he had been carrying across the room in, hitting a chair in the, which caused some papers to fall to the floor.

"Fuck!"

Kenren went up to the chair and picked up the papers that had fallen. As he was picking up the papers he noticed a very familiar stamp mark on them.

"So, this is the excuse the bastard had used to get Tenpou's guard down." Kenren said quietly to himself.

Kenren then kicked the chair across the room in rage, causing a very large bang to ricochet through the office.

Kenren then started kicking the wall and was about to pound the chair again, when he heard a small voice.

"Kenren? What are you doing?"

Kenren turned to see Tenpou who was standing by the doorway of his room, fully dressed, with a questioning look on his face.

"Tenpou, what did that bastard do to you?" asked Kenren in a low voice.  
Tenpou looked at Kenren.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Tenpou; I know exactly what happened in your office two days ago."

"Kenren, nothing happened. Whatever you heard, they were probably pulling your leg."

Kenren then felt another vision pass through his eyes:

_The cherry tree has survived the storm, but its beauty, its very being has been taken from it. The human tries to help it, but in time if the human does not get through, the sakura tree will die. Wilt away and become a baron skeleton of dead wood.  
_

Kenren snapped out of it and threw the documents with the bastards stamp in front of Tenpou.

"These documents, they have his stamp on them. I know he was here, now what did he do to you?"

"Kenren, those mean nothing. You know I do talk to the other Marshall's once in a while. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work I need to get done and an appointment with Goujun."

Kenren's face darkened. He knew Tenpou very well, and he knew that unless Tenpou wanted to talk about it, he wouldn't utter a word. He would rather let the fear, guilt, and hatred consume him, than talk about it. He was just that type of person, stubborn. This time, however, if Kenren didn't coax it out of him, the inner turmoil would break Tenpou into thousands of little pieces.

As Tenpou reached for the door to his room he felt Kenren wrap his hands around his wrist.

"Kenren, let go of me, that's an order. I already told you nothing happened."

Kenren didn't utter a word, but wrapped his hand harder around Tenpou's wrist. He knew what he had to do and violently pulled Tenpou towards the couch.

"Kenren, stop it!"

He had to scare it out of Tenpou.

Kenren paid no heed to Tenpou's threats and pushed Tenpou onto the couch so that he was lying on his back.

Tenpou winced and looked up at Kenren with a hurt and confused look as he climbed on top of him, holding his wrists tightly far apart.

Tenpou looked up at his new assailant; Kenren's eyes had gone narrow and cold.

"Kenren!? W…wwhat are doing!? Stop!" asked Tenpou, his eyes filled with fear.

Kenren began undoing the buttons of Tenpou's shirt, bringing it to shoulder length. His eyes panned over the many bruises and cuts on his friend's body, and then moved up to Tenpou's face. He froze, and felt his stomach drop.

The minute Kenren had opened his shirt Tenpou had gone motionless his eyes had gone blank.

Kenren couldn't go any further. He had been too rash, and had probably caused more damage than help.

Kenren sighed and got off of Tenpou and walked to the other side of the office.

"Shit!"

That hadn't gone well at all; he half expected Tenpou to come up to him and punch him in the face, and then Court-Marshall him.

Yeah, he could just see himself trying to explain to the head of Northern Army that he had gotten kicked out of the Western Army because he tried to rape his commander.

Kenren then heard Tenpou stand up and fix his clothes, he quietly said,

"He raped me. Is that what you wanted to hear? He came in here and raped me."

Tenpou looked at Kenren, who still had his back turned.

"Are you happy now?"

Tenpou looked at his battered wrists that still had the bastard's hand print on them.

"He said something about you violating his wife, and a debt being paid."

Kenren felt his blood began to boil.

"He believed those rumors that have been going around?" asked Kenren

Tenpou's face darkened, "Twisted fuck."

Kenren turned around and went up to Tenpou, bringing him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry."

Kenren then gently pushed Tenpou back and proceeded to leave.

"Kenren, please don't do anything rash."

Kenren stopped and turned his head a little.

"Just get yourself back into bed, I saw you wince when I pushed you onto the couch, you're not fully healed." Kenren then opened the door and left.

Tenpou slumped himself back down on the couch, his head down.

Kenren shut the door and put his head on the wood.

"You heard everything?" asked Kenren

"Enough." Answered Konzen. He had come to visit Tenpou, but instead had heard something disturbing.

"Make sure you castrate that fuck for me."

"I didn't think you cared, Konzen."

"If you get into trouble just give the paperwork to me. I'll sort it out."

"Keep an eye on Tenpou for me will ya, I have business to take care of."

Konzen nodded and watched as Kenren walked off to pay the Marshall of the Eastern army a reunion visit.

The Marshall of the Eastern army was covered in sweat as he rocked back and forth on his wife, who at the moment was screaming like the whore she was.

"Oh! Oh yeeeeeeesssssssss! Give me more! Oh baby! Give me more!"

The Marshall was enjoying this; it had been months since he had done his wife. Of course, it's not like he hadn't enjoyed himself with Marshall Tenpou, but he still preferred being with his wife.

The Marshall was nearing his climax. Grunting and moaning, he pushed into his wife.

BANG!

Suddenly the door to the Marshall's room was kicked in and thrown into the middle of the room. The sudden noise caused the Marshall to jump up in shock, hurting himself in the process, and causing his wife to scream.

"General Kenren! What the fuck!?" yelled the Marshall as he tried to cover himself.

Kenren smiled from the doorway, several guards knocked out cold around him.

"Well, well, well… isn't this perfect…the slut and the prick. Here at the same time. Well, that just saved me a lot of trouble."

Kenren picked up the fallen door and placed it back in front of the door frame. Then he spied a chair, pulling it over to the broken door, he sat down and crossed his legs.

"General Kenren! You better be out of here in ten seconds or…"

Kenren then and took out the gun he had hidden in his jacket.

"Or what?"

The Marshall shifted a little at the site of the gun but kept his composure.

"As your superior officer, I demand that you leave."

Kenren smirked.

"You have no authority to order me around; you are no longer my superior officer; Tenpou is."

The Marshall turned red in the face.

"General Kenren, you have gone too far!"

The Marshall then began to get out of the bed. Kenren said nothing but pointed the gun towards the Marshall's head and shot. The Marshall's wife screamed, but the bullet had missed by an inch.

"Next time I won't miss," said Kenren in a low voice.

The Marshall back down on the bed. "You will pay for this treason, General."

"Going back to the subject of my superior officer…did you by any chance pay him a visit these past couple of days?"

The Marshall glared at Kenren. "So what if I did. I do talk to the other Marshalls of the armies."

Kenren started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that he said the exact same thing when I found those bullshit documents you left behind."

Kenren then stopped laughing and his eyes narrowed.

"You know, there have been many rumors going on about me and my superior, but I can guarantee that they are all false. It is true that Tenpou is very important to me, but as a friend and nothing more."

The Marshall then smiled. "Oh, believe me I figured that out for myself…As I was ramming myself into him"

Kenren's eyes darkened.

The Marshall gave Kenren a smug look as he got out of bed and put his pants on.

"So, you found out what did? Did he tell you? Or did someone snitch?"

"You left some pretty large bruises on his wrists. You're the only one I know who has hands as large as yours. "

The Marshall casually walked up to Kenren, he wasn't afraid of the gun anymore.

"Just think about it as a debt repaid. You violate what's important to me; I violate what's important to you…It's that simple. "

Kenren looked at the woman that was sitting in the bed naked and cringing in fear the woman who was the sole cause of Tenpou's pain.

"What debt? There was no debt to be paid. She willing came to me, just like she has willing gone to every man in this palace. Have you raped any of their wives, or friends?"

The Marshall's wife made an ugly face and screeched, "He lies!"

The Marshall turned around and stared at his wife.

"Shut up! Get into the bathroom and stay there until I tell you."

The woman then got out of the bed and scurried into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Then the Marshall turned to Kenren. "What makes you think I'll believe you?"

"Oh, I don't expect you to believe me. But if you had wanted to get revenge, I would have expected you to come to me. Not to come after someone who had no idea what was going on."

Kenren then got up from the chair, dropped the gun, and lunged himself towards his former commander.

"You selfish son of a bitch!"

Kenren's fist met with the Marshall's face causing him to fall onto the bed. Kenren then got on top of the Marshall and began to punch him like there was no tomorrow.

Everything was a blur, all Kenren could see was the peach color of flesh as the Marshall then threw Kenren off and pushed him onto the dresser.

The fight when on, until the Marshall got a hold of Kenren's neck, with one of his hands.

The Marshall grinned.

"I think I'm having a deja vu, this is exactly how I had your friend. Pinned onto his desk with my hand around his neck." The Marshall said, as he used his free hand to wipe the blood from his nose. Then he bent down close to Kenren's ear and whispered:

"So you want to know what I did to Marshall Tenpou, hm? Okay then I will tell you."

The Marshall then pushed down on Kenren's Adam's apple hard, not hard enough to stop the breathing, but enough to cause discomfort.

"I held him down, by his pretty delicate neck, a little harder than I'm doing to you now. Then I slowly brought down his pants. He struggled of course, but I just squeezed his neck even harder until he went limp, not unconscious, just limp…"

The Marshall paused to look at Kenren's face, which was scrunched up in anger and discomfort.

The Marshall still grinning in pleasure and continued.

"I pushed into him and he was incredibly tight and it hurt me as I joined with him. That's when I knew that the rumors were false…but that didn't stop me…no…in fact, it thrilled me… Here was one of the prettiest gods in heaven, underneath me, and he was a virgin… "

Kenren felt anger surge inside of him and kicked his knee upward, causing the Marshall to release his grip. Kenren then threw himself on the Marshall, once again. But the Marshall, having the height advantage, threw Kenren off and pushed him against the wall head first.

"…I knew I wanted to break him, but he was a strong individual, so I had to go about it just right. I didn't release into him immediately, no I pulled out before I could. After the desk I dragged him to the wall where we resumed. He still didn't utter a sound. This angered me so I stopped and let him drop to the ground."

The Marshall then dropped Kenren to the ground and put his foot on Kenren's stomach.

"Then I thought to myself, maybe the reason I can't break him is because he feels powerful in his office. I needed to take him to a place where he would feel vulnerable. Then it hit me…the bed… the most common place of vulnerability in the world…So I lifted him off the floor by his shirt and dragged him into his bedroom…"

Then Marshall then bent down picked up Kenren by his jacket and threw him onto the bed and once again got him by the neck.

"…and threw him on to the mattress. By this time he had no energy to fight back so it was easy to finish stripping him. Then I once again proceeded to take him, this time with more force and ease. Eventually he had nothing left to do but to support himself on me…I can still feel his arms around me, and his mouth and nose on my shoulder. That's when I knew I could break him…"

Then the Marshall put his face close to Kenren's.

"You should have heard him scream as I released inside of him."

Kenren couldn't take it anymore. With all the strength he had, Kenren threw the Marshall across the room. Jumping off the bed Kenren retrieved the gun he had thrown to the floor, and walked up to the Marshall pointing the gun straight into the chakra.

"You sick fucker," said Kenren, breathing heavily. "A creature like you doesn't belong in heaven or hell; you don't deserve to exist at all…"

"You don't have the guts or the heart to pull the trigger. You know that if you pull that trigger, you'll never see your friend again."

Kenren backed down and kicked the Marshall in the stomach before throwing the broken door out of the way.

"If I ever see you in the western quarters again, I will kill you."

The Marshall grinned, "Though you know what I regret out of all of this?"  
Kenren froze.

"The only thing I regret is not being able to impregnate him. To make him carry my child, your sin."

Kenren then saw another vision pass through his eyes again:

A woman was under the cherry tree. A woman that kind of looked like Tenpou; she was crying and holding a dagger.

"I'm sorry Gonou, but that monster's child grows inside of me. Good bye Gonou."

Then the woman stabbed herself, falling dead to the ground, the cherry blossoms quickly following.

Kenren turned around and fired the gun. The shot blast rang through the Marshall's quarters causing the Marshall's wife to come out of the bathroom.

She screamed. Her husband wasn't dead, but he was bleeding in the nether regions.

"You bastard!" screamed the Marshall as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Good-bye Marshall Yisou," said Kenren as he pocketed the gun and began to walk off.

Some guards, who had been around the area, heard the gunshot and went to try and subdue Kenren, but Kenren made short work of them and "advised" them to go and help the Marshall.

Kenren entered Tenpou's room, where Tenpou was fast asleep.

Kenren knelt down beside Tenpou and took Tenpou's hand in his, running his fingers over the bruised flesh.

Kenren knew that if he hadn't slept with his commander's wife before he was transferred this never would have happened.

"This is my fault isn't it Tenpou?"

Tenpou stirred a little, and gave Kenren the look he always gave when Kenren said something stupid.

"Kenren, spare me the pity party. You know, neither of us is at fault. But maybe this will teach you to think where you stick your dick from now on."

Kenren smiled weakly.

"How do you feel?"

Tenpou laughed darkly. "Like crap."  
Then he turned to Kenren and softened up his face.

"So, how much bull shitting and paper work am I and Konzen going to have to do?"

Kenren smiled. "A lot."

"Oh, boy. Am I going to have pull a lot of all-nighters."

Kenren got firm, "You aren't going to be doing anything until you get better. I can pull my own weight until then."

Tenpou squeezed Kenren's hand, then fell asleep again.

Kenren looked down at his friend, and thought of the visions he had had.

There are two ways to kill a Sakura tree:

_One way is to inject poison in to it. The poison causes the tree to bloom prematurely; its blossoms then are killed in the dead of winter by the cold, rain and violent winds._

_The second way is to inflict so much damage onto the tree, that the tree can no longer withstand the pain and it slowly wilts away into a hallow, barren stump.  
_  
Kenren had known something had been wrong and he had done nothing. But that would never happen again. He would stay by the people he cared about, and make sure no harm came to them, and he punish those who tried.

He would always be there, that he promised.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. And some reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
